1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for supplying a liquid to a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as a technology for supplying ink to a printer, a technology is known that involves mounting an ink tank in an ink tank mounting part, and supplying ink that is in the ink tank to an ink receiving tube of a head unit that is provided in the ink tank mounting part (e.g., JP-A-2008-074090).
With the above technology, a black ink tank housing black ink and a color ink tank housing color ink of four colors are mounted in the ink tank mounting part. The ink tank mounting part has a partition wall disposed between a first mounting part in which the black ink tank is mounted and a second mounting part in which the color ink tank is mounted.
Here, there are calls to increase the ink capacity of the ink tanks (e.g., black ink tank) that are mounted in the ink tank mounting part. Also, it is desired to deliver improvements to existing technology, such as reduced costs, resource savings, simplified manufacturing and improved user friendliness. Such calls are not limited to ink tanks that house ink but are also commonly made with regard to liquid supply units that are mounted in liquid jet apparatuses, in order to supply liquids of types other than ink to the liquid jet apparatuses.